Wherever You Will Go
by SakuraUchiha4Eternity
Summary: You are the light that I follow. That is what Sakura thinks when she thinks of Sasuke Uchiha. She will follow him anywhere and even through anything. This is my version of what would happen if he decided to take her with him that fateful night.
1. Prologue

**Okay this is a new story that I'm going to write. I know that I'm still writing Heroes Always Comeback, but I got this idea and I just had to get this out there. The updates probably won't be very fast but I'm going to try my hardest. Just bare with me! I'll be updating my other story soon! I've just been so dang busy and I haven't really felt like updating lol Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me! If it did, it would be all about Sasuke and Sakura! lol **

**Btw this is just the prologue. **

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go **

Prologue

_"I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back some day_

_To watch you, _

_To guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days"_

_-_Wherever You Will Go_ by The Calling _

* * *

_"I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!" Sakura confessed, "I can give you happiness! Every day would be a joy! I will even help get your revenge! But… if you can't, take me with you Sasuke-kun!"_

_ He gasped. It was a good thing she couldn't see his face. She would probably read into it. He hadn't expected her to say any of this. He never thought that she was actually in love with him, even though it was probably obvious. He just didn't want to admit that someone could actually love _him_. He thought it was impossible. The last part was what took him by surprise the most. He never would expect that she would actually abandon the village for _him.

_ He started to walk away anyways. _

_ "Don't leave me!" Sakura screamed, "If you go I'll-"_

_ He transported behind her because he didn't want her to rat him out. How'd she even know he was going to leave in the first place? He thought Naruto would have figured it out before her. _

_ She quickly turned around to face him. He wished she hadn't. Her beautiful face was covered in tears. Her eyes were burning with determination and complete despair. He hadn't seen her like this since she had thought he was dead all those years ago. _

_ For some reason, he just couldn't break the bond he had with her. He didn't want to leave her like this. He had always been protective of her and he just couldn't bear the thought of her in agony, because that's what she was in right at this moment. _

_ "Please…" she begged._

_ He barely heard it. He gritted his teeth and made his decision. _

_ "Will you be able to cut all ties with Konoha and Naruto? Will you be able to break the bond?" he asked gruffly._

_ The tears stopped flowing out of her eyes. Realization hit her. He was going to take her with him._

_ "Yes, Sasuke-kun. I will do anything for you."_

_ He smirked and said, "Then let's go."_

_ "I will go wherever you will go…" She whispered as she followed him out and away from Konoha. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here's chapter one! I hope all of you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto! **

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go **

Chapter 1

_"I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back some day_

_To watch you, _

_To guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days"_

_-_Wherever You Will Go_ by The Calling _

* * *

Sakura Haruno walked slowly down the dark corridor. She was really dreading her training with Kabuto today. He was going to teach her a new killing jutsu and he used _live_ subjects. Not fake ones like the Leaf would use. The pain in her chest started to surface. It always did every time she thought of Konoha, Naruto, or Kakashi Sensei. She shoved it back down and cursed herself for even thinking about it. She had promised Sasuke that she would cut all ties and go with him. She had, mostly.

Her time as being a Sound shinobi with Sasuke was totally different than being a Leaf shinobi. Neither this stupid place nor even Konoha was her home anymore. Sasuke was her home.

Both she and Sasuke had changed throughout the two and a half years they had left the village. They both had grown darker and done things they never thought either would ever do. Sasuke had to do it for his revenge, and well, Sakura had to do it because she chose to follow Sasuke.

She sighed heavily when she reached the door to Kabuto's "infirmary". It was more like a dark room filled with specimens and other concoctions. She hesitantly opened the door and sure enough there was Kabuto and a young man lying unconscious on the operating table. Sakura made her face look emotionless as she walked up to Kabuto and then looked at the _human being_ lying on the table. Even though he had dark hair and no whiskers on his dark cheeks, he reminded her of Naruto. That almost made her lose control right then and there, but she forced herself to hold it together.

"Just force your chakra into one of his vital organs, and instead of healing it, make it shut down. This will prove to be a very useful jutsu, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. Even though she dreaded doing this, she knew she could not show any weakness. Sasuke needed her to be strong. So that's what she would do. She would do _anything _for him.

She stood in front of the patient and put her hands above his chest. The heart would be the quickest and less painful death. She poured her chakra into him and instead of healing his heart, she attacked it. It was hard, she had to admit, so she didn't do it perfect. As the boy died right before her, it took everything she had not to try and save him.

Kabuto shook his head at her and said, "You accomplished it, but it wasn't perfect. We'll bring in another specimen."

Sakura gritted her teeth. He didn't even care that they were killing innocent _people. _She hated herself but Kabuto didn't care, at all. She had to force her anger to wait until after her training session and then she could go let it out somewhere else.

The door opened and a frightened old man came inside. She couldn't help but notice the terrified expression and pain in his eyes. Her blood started to boil, but she had to keep her cool.

Some shinobi forced him down on the table and had to hold him down as Sakura placed her hands on his chest. This time she concentrated even more. She wanted to get it perfect so she wouldn't have to kill any more innocent people.

When she was finished, Kabuto looked at her and said, "Again."

A part of her died, but she had chosen this path and she would do it again in a heartbeat. She knew that following Sasuke would have a price, but it was all worth it.

Sasuke Uchiha had just finished his training session with that creep, Orochimaru. As he rounded the corner, he saw Sakura slumped up against the wall. She had a dead expression on her face. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with her. She hadn't even noticed his presence yet.

Before he could reach her, she stood up off the wall and started walking towards the exit. His curiosity made him follow her. Also, that protective side told him to make sure that she was okay.

He followed her out into the forest. He didn't blame her for wanting to get out from the underground. He knew how much she hated it down there. She loved the sunlight. It was just another thing she sacrificed for him.

She ran yelling up to a harmless tree and punched the hell out of it. She had picked up a few things from Tsunade before they left the village. She had grown a lot stronger since they were kids and she was always helpless. Maybe it was a good thing that she had come with him?

She was starting to take down the whole forest and the gloves that she wore were gone by now. Her knuckles were bleeding profusely and she had cuts throughout her body from the branches. But she wasn't stopping.

When she started to get weak, he transported behind her and caught her just before she fell. She smiled weakly at him and said, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Stupid woman."

Before she could laugh or reply she was already passed out in his arms. He sighed as he cradled her in his strong arms. She could be a handful sometimes, literally. He quickly took her back to his room and laid her down on his bed. He got a rag wet and put it on her forehead. He knew she needed to heal all the cuts she had before they became infected, but she also needed to rest.

He carefully brushed some of her hair out of her face and ran his hand gingerly across her cheek down to her jaw. He smirked and went to the shower. The hot water felt good on his skin and his muscles were really sore from training today.

When he came out of his bathroom, Sakura was still sleeping soundly on his bed. He shook his head and went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When he walked in, talking ceased and everyone looked anywhere but at him.

After he got his food and sat down, Toru came up to him. He was an annoying boy that Sasuke could not stand. He was about Sasuke and Sakura's age and had dirty blonde hair. His eyes were a dark brown that were very inviting. If any of the girls didn't have a crush on Sasuke, he would probably be the second choice.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

Toru gave him one of his charming smiles and said, "I was just wondering where Sakura-chan is."

Sasuke glared at him and said, "She's asleep."

Toru sighed heavily and a disappointed look formed onto his flawless features. No matter where Sakura went, she still managed to make friends. Even with Sound shinobi. It amazed him.

After Sasuke finished his food, he grabbed an apple and a rice ball for Sakura. Toru eyed him curiously and asked, "I thought you said she's sleeping?"

"She is. This is for when she wakes up."

It looked like Toru wanted to say more, but he knew better than to bother the mighty Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't a complete idiot.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke could hear Sakura mumble something under her breath and move. He quickly opened the door so he could see the surprised look on her face that she had fallen asleep in _his _bed.

As soon as he came through the door, her dreary eyes met his dark ones. She was confused and startled. He smirked at her when she seen the food in his hands.

She eagerly took it and then asked, "What am I doing in _your_ room, Sasuke-kun? I barely even remember passing out…"

"I had to carry you here."

She smiled at him as she bit into her apple and said, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

She was hungry and it didn't take her very long to finish her food. She stood up and could feel all the cuts on her. She must look like crap. Her low self-esteem started to kick in when she realized that Sasuke was seeing her like this.

She quickly went to his bathroom and started to heal all of her cuts. Her knuckles would take the longest. She had done some damage on them. She had needed to let all of that out though. All that anger…

When she came out of the bathroom, Sasuke was smirking at her. She glared at him and asked, "What?"

He closed the gap between them and put his thumb on her cheek. Her face became as red as a tomato.

"You missed one, Sakura."

Could someone's face really become that red? She gulped and healed it quickly. She laughed at herself and then she just stood there awkwardly. She knew she was intruding on his space enough already. She needed to go back to her room.

As she started to head for the door, Sasuke asked, "What did Kabuto make you do today?"

She turned around and asked, "What are you-"

"Sakura."

She sighed and looked down at the floor. She really didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want Sasuke to think she didn't want to be here or that she wished she had stayed. Truth is, she was glad she went with him and that he let her. She didn't regret one single thing.

"He…uh… Taught me a new jutsu…"

Sasuke just stood there, waiting for her to go on. He knew she would get to the point, he just had to wait.

"Instead of healing people, I had to use it to kill them. They were innocent people, Sasuke-kun. He kept on making me do it over and over again until I had perfected it. Sometimes… Sometimes I just hate myself."

Sasuke just stared at her. In that moment, he realized how much he had really put Sakura through. The innocent Sakura was now being trained to use her healing powers to kill people. The opposite of what she thought she would ever think she had to do. He felt so guilty.

She finally looked up at him and met his eyes. They were fierce with determination. She smiled at him and it did meet her eyes.

"But I don't regret leaving, Sasuke-kun. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Relief washed over him, because he had thought that she in fact did regret leaving. He smiled at her and said, "Don't start being annoying, Sakura."

She smiled at him and said, "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

As she opened the door, she felt his eyes on her so she turned around. He was in front of her in an instant. She gasped as he played with a strand of her pink hair and then moved on to stroking her cheek. She was so soft.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

Was she supposed to leave? Or go? As his hand went back down to his side, she decided that that was her cue to leave. As she shut the door behind her, she had a tingly feeling coming off the place where his hand had just been on her cheek. What was with Sasuke?

She sighed heavily and went down the hall back to her own room, wishing that she was in his room with him instead. At least she could see him every day. She would never take that for granted ever again. She had almost lost him once, and she would never let that happen ever again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Another update! Here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go **

Chapter 1

_"I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back some day_

_To watch you, _

_To guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days"_

_-_Wherever You Will Go_ by The Calling _

* * *

Sasuke watched carefully as Orochimaru called Sakura and Toru into the training grounds. All he could do was wonder what the sannin was up to until the said people came into the room.

They both bowed to pay respect. Only Sasuke noticed the tenseness in Sakura's muscles as she did so. He knew how much she hated the sannin. She also knew that he could care less about Orochimaru either.

"SSSakura," the sannin hissed.

Sasuke tensed as Orochimaru's attention went to his teammate. He hated the way he said her name. It seemed to degrade her just by doing so.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

The said sannin licked his lips as he took in her delicious form and he started to understand why Sasuke wanted her around. Sasuke glared at Orochimaru as he watched him eye her up. He gritted his teeth from saying anything.

"Kabuto says your training is coming along smoothly."

"Hai."

Orochimaru smiled slyly at her and then suddenly remembered why he had summoned them here in the first place.

"I have a mission for the both of you."

Everyone waited expectantly for him to continue. Sasuke watched from the other side of the room. Orochimaru was sending her on a mission with Toru? That idiot would likely try to violate her or something. No. He would not let her go on this mission alone with that pervert.

"I need you to go to Waterfall and meet a man at the local bar in the village of Taki. He will give you the documents you need and then you must not let those documents get out of yours hands. Bring them back as quickly and as efficiently as you can," Orochimaru explained.

"Hai," both of them said at the same time.

Just as Orochimaru was about to dismiss them, the room grew silent at the Uchiha's words.

"I'm going."

Sakura's eyes quickly went to him and so did the other two men's'.

"I did not assign you to this mission-."

"I don't care. Remember our deal?" Sasuke inquired.

The sannin hissed and waved his hand showing that it was fine with him. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what deal Sasuke had made with Orochimaru.

_*Flashback*_

_ Shortly after the arrival of Sasuke and Sakura, Orochimaru was angered to no end. His next vessel had brought along a stupid pink headed girl. The girl would only hold him back and probably get in the way when he tried to take Sasuke's body. This would be a headache._

_ As soon as the girl was dismissed out of the room, Orochimaru placed his glare on the Uchiha boy in front of him. The said boy just stared at him impassively._

_ "She cannot stay," he hissed out._

_ Now it was Sasuke's turn to glare and boy did he give him a fierce one._

_ "Sakura stays with me."_

_ "She will only get in your way of revenge, Sasuke."_

_ The stoic Uchiha just stood there without saying another word. That was his final word. Orochimaru knew that if he wanted to keep Sasuke here then he would have to abide by his wishes. He hissed, grumbled, and even let out a few curse words as he accepted this little annoyance._

_ "Okay she will be allowed to stay but I don't know what use she would provide…Well, She is an attractive little one…Maybe she could-."_

_ "If any harm comes to Sakura then I will not become your next vessel," Sasuke threatened._

_ So the boy already knew his plans? Hmmm… Interesting._

_ "Fine." What a waste._

_ "And she belongs to me here. Whatever concerns her, I have a say."_

_ Orochimaru grumbled heavily and said, "Okay, okay. Fine."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Orochimaru nodded and said, "Okay Sasuke. You are now assigned on this mission. You'll be captain."

Sakura saw Toru's eye twitch from the corner of her eye. She smirked. Toru really just didn't like Sasuke at all. She could see the jealousy etched into his features. He was handsome, but was nothing compared to Sasuke.

"Get you're things ready and head out," Orochimaru ordered.

Toru and Sakura bowed while Sasuke just stood there impassively. Then the three exited the room. Once the doors were closed, Sakura quickly turned to Sasuke.

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged and just walked towards his room to get his things ready. Sakura just watched his retreating back. She was so confused. This was the first mission that Orochimaru had trusted her with, and Sasuke had forced his way into going with her?

As she started to make her way to her room, Toru said her name.

She turned and asked, "Yes, Toru-kun?"

He smiled at her and said, "I'm looking forward to going on this mission with you, Sakura-chan."

She smiled back and replied, "Me too."

Then they both went their separate ways to pack their things for their mission. It would take a while to get there. Overall, the mission itself would take longer than usual. She sighed as she packed some extra clothes along with food and weapons. Lastly, she shoved her blanket inside.

The main thing on her mind though, was why Sasuke had insisted on going with her on this mission. And why had Orochimaru just let him? She wanted answers, and hopefully she would receive some soon.


End file.
